1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for providing a pluggable interconnection between conductive planes of adjacent pairs of stacked circuit boards.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,367 and 3,634,816, both of which show a mother circuit board having a plurality of connector members attached thereto and a like plurality of daughter boards each having an edge connector and being received in a respective one of the mother board connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,592 shows a connector for electrically and mechanically joining a plurality of circuit boards in a stack. This arrangement has the clear disadvantage that the boards towards the middle of the stack are not readily accessible. Such arrangements are not readily adaptable and have the obvious disadvantage in that they must initially be designed into the system and then are rather fixed in configuration. They are generally rather expensive to install and maintain.